


To Be the Friction In Your Jeans

by dapatty



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray kept seeing Gee everywhere and finally bumps into them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be the Friction In Your Jeans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andeincascade (Ande)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/gifts).



> Dearest Ande, I'm sorry this is silly and not the crossdressing you were hoping for. /o\
> 
> So many thanks to my beta and to the support on twitter. Y'all just ♥ ♥ ♥

Podfic mp3 can be directly downloaded from [HERE](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/To%20Be%20the%20Friction%20in%20Your%20Jeans.mp3)

Ray had nearly bumped into Gee a lot in the past couple of weeks. He kept catching glances of Gee and their paint stained jeans, faded band tee, black hair wild and unruly as they turned the corner on Monday. Or on Wednesday when Gee was wearing a plaid dress over black tights and hair messed artistically in spikes and eyes lined in kohl on their way into Frank and Jamia's shop. Today was the day that Ray finally ran into Gee, even if he hadn't expected to or meant to.

The first time Ray saw Gee, they were wearing fishnets under a skirt and a short trench coat against the wind on his first day working at the music shop. He must have been staring at Gee as they walked down the street in bright blue pumps that did amazing things for their calves because Gabe grinned conspiratorially at him and said, “I see you’ve noticed Gee.” 

“Yeah,” Ray said and made a point to close his mouth and pull himself together.

“I should introduce you two,” Gabe said. “You both like comics.” 

The timing had yet to work out for an introduction though. Somehow they always just missed each other. 

The sun peeking out behind the buildings on his way down the block made Ray smile after the winter grey it had been all month. He had the afternoon off from the music store and wanted to swing by Frank and Jamia’s shop to get a dozen their lemon-lavender tarts with almond crust. Ray was pretty sure those were made by witchcraft (Jamia didn’t fuck around with baking) and a coffee (Ray even liked the soy in it now--or maybe he’d have a chai because Frank had somehow tricked him into liking that, too). And hey, he could stop by Pete’s bookstore and pick up the latest in that urban fantasy series he was reading (because changelings and sea witches) and talk to Patrick about what mandolin he wanted again. The day was already pretty awesome as far as he could tell. He didn’t expect it to get better. 

So when Ray literally bumped into the most extraordinary person he’d ever seen, let alone met, he was floored and almost forgot how to speak. They collided at the end of the biography isle in Pete’s bookshop. The person, Gee--and Ray could only think person because he had no idea how they identified and didn’t want to use the wrong pronouns because HOT and those cheekbones and that little pointed nose, did Ray mention hot?--flailed their hands in surprise.

“Oh shit! I’m so sorry,” Ray said, steadying Gee with his hands on their shoulders and then let go. It was never cool to hold strangers, unless the stranger you were meeting was Dewees and Dewees was a dude with no personal space. But anyway, Ray was trying not to stare at this outfit which he thought was some sort of a-line dress-like tunic thing that was black over these amazing tights that were lace and had this delicate skull pattern. And _oh shit_ they were talking to Ray.

“It’s cool. I probably ran into you. I was too busy with my nose in a book," and then giggled this ridiculous and endearing little laugh and Ray might have to admit to being a little gone for Gee already. Frank was going to laugh at him so hard. 

Ray smiled to find that Gee was holding the same paperback that Ray had swung into the bookstore to pick up. 

“Hey, I stopped by to get this,” Ray said gesturing at the book.

“Yeah? I love this series,” Gee gestured wildly with the book. “I hear it’s Toby’s last good day.”

“I know! Like the other days have been good? Fuck,” Ray laughed. “Our hearts are gonna be totally broken after this one. Probably.”

“Yeah. I should stop by Frank and Jamia’s and get preemptive comfort pastries,” Gee said, tucking a stray strand of hair behind their ear. 

“I was gonna swing by and get some tarts, myself,” Ray said and then in a moment of boldness that he had no idea where it came from, “Wanna go get a coffee?” He held his breath. Since when doesn’t he have game? He used to have game. He was pretty sure. Maybe he’d just been letting his hair do all the work. 

Gee’s cheeks flushed, a smirk on their bloodred lips. “I can always drink coffee,” Gee said, looking at Ray from under their bangs. _Wait._ Was Gee _flirting_ with him? 

“Then shall we?” Ray smiled, coy, because Gee was definitely flirting with him. He was pretty sure.

“I’ll just,” Gee lifted an eyebrow and waved his book. 

“Yeah, I’ll just,” Ray echoed, pointing in the direction of the urban fantasy section, and jumped when Pete appeared, holding out a copy for Ray and grinning gleefully with a dash of helpfulness.

“Pete, stop startling the customers,” Patrick called from somewhere in the stacks. Pete grinned back toward Patrick’s voice and looked delighted. 

“Trick, I am being nothing but helpful! Besides, it’s Ray _and_ Gee,” Pete called and smiled at Ray and Gee and then winked. Ray tried not to focus on how maybe Pete was trying to set the two of them up. Gabe had hinted that Pete would gleefully try at some point (especially after playing matchmaker with Spencer and Brendon). Pete seemed unstoppable in his desire to help everyone find love. With a lot of patient eye-rolling from Patrick. 

“So, will that be all, or can I help you two find anything else today?” Pete asked serenely.

“I’m good, if you’re good?” Gee asked, lifting a perfectly plucked and darkened eyebrow at Ray.

“I’m good.” Ray flushed all over and he was pretty sure it was related to the heat in Gee’s gaze. He held out his elbow and Gee slipped their hand into the crook of it, long fingertips resting along Ray’s forearm. He noticed they were painted a red to match Gee’s lips. 

Ray led them over to the counter to check out just as Patrick slipped in behind the register and adjusted his fedora and gave a friendly smile, followed with a pointed look behind them. “Pete, stop looming helpfully.”

“It’s the only kind of helpful I know how to be,” Pete protested and stomped off. Presumably to go make a show of discreetly looming somewhere else. 

Patrick rolled his eyes and started to ring them up.

*******

Jamia gave Ray a knowing smile and a wink as she slid over a lavender lemon tart and a chocolate torte and two coffees. Frank was making a point of not grinning, looking suspiciously businesslike as he finished some loaves of bread, making cuts in the risen dough with a sharp knife.

Ray set their pastries and coffees down at a corner table tucked into the back of the shop. 

“Thanks,” Gee smiled and took a sip of coffee and made a pleased noise. “But the new Uncanny X-men though,” Gee said, picking up with the comics talk they had started earlier, and they were off talking comic books and playing footsie. Gerard’s stocking covered foot rubbing up and down the back of Ray’s calf was driving him slowly insane. Properly crazy. 

Gee smirked like they knew _exactly_ what they were doing to Ray’s leg and his libido. 

After two hours, covering a wide variety of topics where they found they had lots in common, a couple pots of coffee between them and a half dozen pastries, they had apparently reached the end of Frank’s self-control.

“Just make out already!” Frank shouted from over the counter and Jamia pointedly elbowed him in the ribs while smiling sweetly.

Gee blushed and Ray floundered for anything to say. “Shut up,” his mouth retorted helpfully, without his brain’s permission.

“Frankie,” Gee groaned. “Not helping.”

“I am helping!” Frank protested. Jamia fixed him with a look that spoke volumes, ridiculous and fond volumes. 

“You are not helping,” Jamia said.

“I am. They should make out and then get outta here or get outta here and then fuck like bunnies at Ray’s place because it’s closer and then they can come here for breakfast,” Frank said, reasonably.

“Not that we don’t love both of you,” Jamia said, bringing a box of pastries over and sitting it on the table. “But we’d like to get out of here sometime this evening and you can go make heart eyes somewhere else.” She patted the top of the box, “on the house,” and winked and sauntered back to behind the counter. 

Frank looked at her with awe and a giant grin. “Smooth,” he intoned seriously.

“So,” Ray started.

“So,” Gee nodded. 

“Wanna go to mine? Or like we could see a movie or something if that’s too forward. I don’t want to presume.” Ray flushed. 

“Yeah,” Gee said. “I’d like to go to yours.”

“ _Awesome_ ” Ray said with feeling. Frankie golf clapped from behind the counter. Jamia elbowed him again and rolled her eyes. “Because I’d really like that.”

“Me too,” Gee answered and leaned forward, fixing Ray with a look, eyebrow lifted, red lips parted slightly. 

Ray smiled and leaned forward over the table and kissed Gee, more of a touch of lips and promise of more later, being careful with Gee’s lipstick. Gee made a noise of protest as Ray started to pull away and hauled him back in with his t shirt. Gee tilted their mouth and kissed Ray deeply and thoroughly, taking his breath away. 

“Better,” Gee said, wiping at the corner of their mouth.

“Yeah,” Ray agreed and grinned. 

Jamia wolf whistled from behind the counter and Frank beamed at her, delighted. 

Ray and Gee were never going to hear the end of this from all their apparent mutual friends. Ray wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
